


Something

by Eliza_Chikatta



Category: Titanfall
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza_Chikatta/pseuds/Eliza_Chikatta
Summary: Alex Chase, a mechanic and an inspiring pilot, ends up in a corner he can't get himself out of.





	Something

**Author's Note:**

> Like before; Want More? Tell me.

The first time he’d witnessed battle, it was wholly overwhelming. Ground soldiers scrambling their way through various terrain as they tried their hardest to finish the mission and survive. Bullets were deadly, shrapnel was deadly. Fragile, yet life changing with every action they took. But _nothing_ created such a big impact in a battle’s favor than the Titans. Gargantuan mechanical beasts, humanoid, but as varied as the human race itself in form and personality. The ground trembled and shook beneath their feet with their raw power, and very little could stand in their way. And nothing was as amazing as watching a pilot and their Titan taking on a battle. It was a thrill and a terror to watch a Ronin slash down their enemies as the pilot pilfered and killed. A hail of of bullets from Legions holding defensive ground and punching holes through ships and disintegrating soldiers. Sheer cliffs and walls became climbing surfaces that were impossible to maneuver before, and each pilot has unique adapted abilities to overwhelm and tip the battle in their favor. It is the dream of every soldier to earn such a chance...


End file.
